A Hand of ACES
by TheDelta724
Summary: My version of the story, with another team of my own creation. Join teams RWBY, JNPR, and ACES, in their first year at Beacon Academy. Sorry I'm bad at summaries, but I don't want to give away too much, however it will mostly follow the actual story line, with a few added parts. (BlakeXOC) (Possible pairings along the way) Rated T for now (Note Rating may change later on)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_The game starts,_

_The chips fall,_

_The cards are dealt,_

_There's only ever a one in a hundred chance…._

_That you're dealt a hand of __**ACES**_

_**Beacon**__s of hope must rise,_

_A __**Signal**__ to all,_

_In the __**Sanctum**__ of the __**Temple**__,_

_A __**Grimm**__ time, upon all mankind,_

**Cryptic, and not much of a prologue, I know, but I'm trying to use this as a bit of a hook to get you guys wanting more, anyways on to chapter 1.**

**(P.S. if you really want to review this, than by all means go ahead, I won't stop you.)**


	2. New FACES

**Chapter 1: New F****ACES**

**Blake POV**

It was just after the orientation ceremony, that Blake Belladonna found herself sitting in one of the numerous training arena observation areas reading her book, when a mysterious looking boy stepped into the arena, drew a sword from his back, and started hacking away at training dummies.

Blake stole a quick glance at him before turning back to her book. From what she saw, the boy liked dark colors. He wore a hoodie, T-shirt, knuckle gloves, jeans, combat boots, and pouch strapped to his thigh, which were all black, as well as a dark grey pauldron, on his left shoulder, a dark grey gauntlet on his left arm with a bracer on his right, and dark grey knee and shin guards. In fact the only thing that wasn't a dark color was the light green symbol that resembled a bird spreading its wings on his right shoulder.

She continued reading her book for around a half hour, before she heard the boy sit down beside her, albeit a few feet away. She prepared to get up, not particularly wanting to converse with him, but halted herself, as the boy simply pulled his own book from his pouch and started reading, occasionally taking a sip from his water bottle.

They continued reading for some time, until a group of 3 or 4 male students noisily waltzed into the training arena. The 4 males, at first were too preoccupied with sparring to care about her at first, but when one of them was knocked back, his eyes focused on her, she could feel his penetrating stare on her body as she read her book. The feeling disgusted her to no end.

She could hear the clanking of his armored boots coming closer to her, yet she tried to ignore it, but to no avail.

"Hey there, what'cha reading?"

Blake glanced up from her book. The boy had short auburn hair, a fairly muscled build, and wore a cocky smirk.

Blake could tell what he wanted, and he wasn't getting it from her, she would be sure of that, so she simply chose to ignore him for the moment.

"Hellooo, are you listening" asked the boy.

Blake grew tired of his constant attempts to get her attention, so she got up and started walking away. She was soon stopped however as a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Hey, where ya goin' sweetheart?"

"Please let go," Blake asked quietly.

"Awww, c'mon, let's go have some fun, just the two of us,"

Blake glanced up at the boy once more. She watched as his smirk grew as soft, almost silent footsteps padded towards them.

"She said let go,"

The mysterious, black haired boy's voice was smooth yet firm. He spoke with a voice that radiated calm and in control. The boy stopped a few feet in front of them and snapped his book shut, before placing it back into his pouch.

"I'll say it again, let go of her,"

Now his voice was icy and venomous which he backed up with an intimidating glare from his bright green eyes.

"Hey man, back off, before things get ugly," the other boy said, annoyed that someone was trying to deprive him of a hot girl.

The mysterious boy's glare softened as his eyes shifted to hers, he glanced back at the other boy, then back to her, as if asking permission. Blake slowly nodded her head, and the boy acknowledged with a nod of his own, before his glare returned to the other boy.

"Alright then, bring it on,"

The bully smirked, still arrogant, "Fine but it's your funeral pal!" he said as he let go of Blake, and reached for the claymore on his back and moved to one end of the arena, while the mysterious boy walked towards the other and crossed his arms.

The bully drew his sword, a long silver blade, sprouting from a golden handle with dark blue trimming, and charged, and still, the mysterious boy stood seemingly frozen, his arms remaining crossed.

Blake could've sworn she felt a breeze, even though they were indoors. As she looked to the mysterious boy, she felt a strong aura build up coming from him, and as the bully started his swing towards his opponent, the mysterious boy gripped the sword on his back, and unsheathed it lightning fast, and swung to meet the bully's claymore.

As the blade's met, a huge burst of aura was released from the mysterious boy, and the large blade of the claymore, was split in half.

The mysterious boy sheathed the katana, returning it to its rightful place on his back.

"Was that it?" the mysterious boy questioned.

"You bastard!" the bully shouted with rage. Dropping the now ruined sword, the bully charged once again, raising his fist. "Some people just don't know when to give up," the mysterious boy sighed and started walking away.

The bully swung his fist and as quick as the wind, the mysterious boy vanished from his field of view. He then felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck before he collapsed.

"Anybody else wants a go?" the mysterious boy asked and was met with 3 head shakes. He glanced at Blake once more, before walking out of the arena.

**Mysterious boy's POV (A.N. HAHAHA! I'm not revealing to you his name quite yet)**

God he hated bullies and sexual harassment in general. He may have grown up on the streets, and was barely able to cobble enough money up to maintain his tuition for Temple academy, and was lucky enough to get a scholarship for Beacon, but he still had his pride and etiquette… when he wasn't looking through trash bins for edible food.

Aero **(A.N. there, that's his name [pronounced Arrow])** thought back to his 'family', which consisted of him, a boy 4 years younger than him named Darry, a girl a year younger than him named Alice, a little 6 year old girl named Brandi, and finally, the lady that took care of them, Cathy. The 5 of them had lived in an abandoned warehouse in the bad district of Atlas ever since Aero was 5, Alice 4, and they'd just found Darry.

If Alice could pull it off, she'd be here next year as well, and Darry would be just starting his own 4 years at Temple. The little bugger was growing up; he thought to himself as he stepped into the ballroom of Beacon Academy.

He had stowed his armor and weapons in a locker prior to getting himself ready for bed, and walking into the ballroom. He opened the door, and was met with a bunch of cocky pricks, and girls that were too obsessed with looks and shouldn't have been accepted into this combat school. And then of course, there were the ones who weren't showing off, and kept to themselves.

Near the left side of the room, he saw a girl who looked about 15, which was fairly strange, seeing as though everyone else was 17, writing something in a letter or journal, another, which he recognized as Pyrrha Nikos, winner of the mistral championship, 4 years straight. He turned his head to the right, and recognized the girl he had met earlier, who he had helped by kicking a cocky pricks ass for harassing her.

He then saw a tall blonde girl dragging the younger red-head, over to the black haired beauty that he had rescued earlier. Yes, he would admit, that it would be incredibly hard to not notice how attractive she looked, with silky midnight hair, an hourglass figure, bright amber eyes, two plump round… well, he wouldn't get into that.

A white haired girl wearing an icy blue night gown had walked up to the three girls as Aero broke out of his musings, and he could just feel an argument coming on, the tension so thick he could've cut it with his katana, so naturally, he did the sensible thing, he picked the sleeping bad that was closest to the four of them currently, so he could watch the incoming bitching fest.

"…people are trying to sleep!" said the white haired girl, as he settled into the sleeping bag and continued to watch the oncoming fight.

The white haired and blonde girl looked at each other before yelling at the same time, "OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN!". "What's your problem with my sister?" yelled the blonde, which apparently meant that the red-head was the girls younger sibling. "She's a hazard to my health!" retorted the white haired girl before the younger girl intervened, "Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" she stated nervously, "Oh so NOW your on my side!" said the white haired girl, I was always on your side!" retorted the smaller girl now drawn into the fight.

Aero turned his attention from the bickering girls to the calm mysterious girl sitting against the wall, still trying to read her book, before rolling her eyes, and blowing out the candles, engulfing the room in almost total darkness, Aero however, had no problem seeing in the dark, and evidently neither did the black haired girl, as she padded to the sleeping bag closest to her, which happened to be the one next to his, and crawled in and settling in for the night.

'well things are bound to be interesting here,' he thought to himself. What a change from the crime ridden streets of his home district in Atlas. These were among the last of his thoughts before he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**So, what do you think? Not bad for a first chapter yeah? Anyway, I'd really appreciated it if you guys would review, reviews always help with the writing of later chapters, and I'll probably put up the character bios of the OCs in the next chapter, after some final revisions of course.**

**So anyway R&R!**

**-Delta**


	3. Large Leaps and Puny PACES

**ACES Chapter 2: Large Leaps and Puny P****ACES**

**Aero's POV**

Aero awoke to the smell of pancakes on the first morning of his four years at Beacon. The concept of 'Breakfast' was actually very new to him, having not experienced it much. When you live in an abandoned warehouse with 4 others to feed, you don't really have that luxury. Hell, he was lucky if he even got one meal a day, this was an incredible luxury for him.

Once again, he thought back to the only people he could've called family now in his life. He wondered if they were alright and getting enough to eat. When he left for Beacon, Darry had just started his job, if you could call it that. He was a paper boy, but it put money, and more importantly, food, on the table, so he couldn't complain. And as far as he knew, Alice still worked as a waitress at the local diner along with Cathy. At least he didn't have to worry about Brandi, for she was still in primary grade school, so that meant that his adoptive family was ok, and doing fine.

Anyone who had happened to look in the direction of the main entry doors to the cafeteria at exactly 8:07 A.M. would be the only people to ever see the split second of the 'Deer in the headlights' look on Aero's face. Needless to say, he was in a land of absolute euphoria. Pancakes! They had pancakes! He remembered the days before he was living on the street, scarfing down pancakes with his siblings, but those were of happy days, before she… no, he couldn't think about _HER_, not now. He couldn't afford to lose his mind again, not here, not while his adoptive family was counting on him, they needed the money.

He cleared his mind, and decided on getting a simple plate of bacon and eggs, and sat himself down at an empty table just as an announcement came on: "Will all Beacon first year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation. I repeat all first year students please report to the cliff for initiation."

'Great…' he thought to himself dryly, and shoved the rest of his food down his gullet and raced out to the locker room to grab his weapons and armor.

Every last first year student at Beacon was at the top of the cliff, standing on a plate of metal, and Aero was near the middle.

Professor Ozpin stood in front of them with Ms. Goodwitch at his side, as he made his speech to the students.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest," said Ozpin before motioning Ms. Goodwitch to continue.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams, well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today," said Ms. Goodwitch, smirking at the students.

"These team members will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with," Ozpin continued, That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Aero could've sworn he heard someone's very hopes and dreams shatter, right then and there, along with a cry of "WHAT!" as well as an I told you so, further along the line.

"After you've partnered up, continue to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you **will** die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will gaurd that item, as well as your standing, and we'll grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished.

"Yeah, umm-started a blond boy at the very end of the line, however was cut off by Ozpin saying, "Good, now, take your positions," at that, Aero readied himself for the flight, smirking, he crouched down and prepared to use his aura to give him an extra burst of speed so he could use his secret weapon without anyone watching.

As the pedestal spring board underneath him clicked and launched him high into the air, he let out a burst of aura, sending him rocketing away from the others. He heard a scream, just before he got out of hearing range.

**Blake's POV**

Blake was one of the first to be sent flying into the sky, and was already angling herself towards the most stable looking tree she could see with her enhanced vision, when the almost supersonic black blur flew by her.

To say it startled her, would've been an understatement. She almost flew off course, but quickly corrected herself and unsheathed Gambol Shroud, her hybrid katana, pistol, and chain scythe, and swung it at a hanging branch, and quickly latched onto it, and used her gravitational force as momentum to swing around the branch a few times, while she lost her momentum.

Blake landed on the ground softly and sheathed Gambol Shroud before heading north.

She encountered little resistance, a Beowolf or two but that was about it, until now that is. The back of an Ursa was directly in her peripheral vision, so she unsheathed Gambol Shroud, turned it into its chain scythe form and threw it into the back of the unsuspecting grimm.

The Ursa fell, allowing her to see the beast's initial target, Yang Xiao Long stood in front of her, a venomous glare etched into her face, which quickly faded at the sight of the black haired girl.

"I could've taken him," Yang said with a smirk, to which Blake responded with a smirk of her own. And just like that, the newly formed team took off for the northern end of the forest at their full speeds, although they were as slow as snails compared to a certain black haired, green eyed boy who was already much farther ahead then everyone else.

**Aero's POV**

Oh how Aero loved to fly. It had been so long since he got a chance to stretch his wings: beautiful black feathered raven-like wings sprouted from his back, each easily 7 feet long. To Aero, this was nothing short of heaven, the air rushing through his feathers and hair and across his skin, flipping around and dong tricks and going a slow but steady 35 miles an hour.

Although he was thoroughly enjoying himself, he knew it was time to land, after all, he did still need a partner.

**So, how'd you guys like this chapter? Not much action I know, this was mostly a character development/intro chapter, there'll be a lot more action in the next chapter though, so R&R (Read and Review for those of you who don't know) and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**-TheDelta724**


End file.
